


is it still me who makes you sweat

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A lot of weed, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anyways, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Prostitution, Sex, Smut, Smutty, also phil is in the closet, and alcohol, and drugs, for like one part, help me its 431 AM and I have school, kill me, pastel!slut!dan, punk!fuckboy!phil, vv small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: Dan, the pastel school slut, and Phil, the punk fuckboy, are fuckbuddies. But highschool is shit, and stuff happens. plz read ahhhalso tumblr link- https://heyaitssophia.tumblr.com/post/172164221955/is-it-still-me-who-makes-you-sweat





	is it still me who makes you sweat

High school is a thing of cliques, or groups. And if there’s one thing High School Musical told Dan Howell, it was that people should stick with their set groups, lest they want their life to become an annoyingly-cliche-movie. It wasn’t like he was angry at this set rule, because he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by  _ those  _ people, who were actually making a future for themselves rather than watching videos and having sex. The same ones who looked at him with unsubtle disapproval. 

 

And that’s where the story truly develops. Phil Lester, and Dan Howell. Or rather, that’s where it ends. But we are only at the beginning. It started in first period Math. Dan stared, bored, out the window. His brown eyes traced the monotonous brown edge of the window, trying to find something at least minimally interesting about it. He’d rather look at that than Mrs. Narson rattling on about algebra.

 

“Hey Dan!”, he heard someone hiss quietly. He turned his head a bit, looking behind him at a familiar face of light blonde hair and a bright smile, next to another head of brown-ish hair and aqua-green eyes. They both looked happy and giddy, almost silently laughing. He couldn’t help but let a small smile cross his face at that, raising in eyebrow in question. “Louise subtly nodded her head toward a boy sitting a row behind Dan, who was tapping his pencil against the desk impatiently. Louise and PJ made kissy faces and Dan rolled his eyes, turning back around. 

 

Chris Kendall, his ex-boyfriend. Because who else? He chewed on his lip and glared at a random spot on his desk, fiddling with his sleeves on his oversized sweater. The bell finally rang a moment later, making him let out a relieved sigh. He grabbed his things and shoved them into his bag, standing up and neatly patting down his white skirt, pulling down the light pink cropped-sweater a bit more so that his stomach showed a bit less, so as to not piss off a teacher. He walked to his locker and quickly opened it, taking out what he needed and putting things back. He felt a tap on his shoulder, making him turn around quickly. “So, you ready for second period with-”, Louise stopped, breaking into laughter at the ironic situation Dan was left in. PJ finished for her, saying in a dreamy voice, “Philip Lester~.”

 

“No, in fact. Because regardless to your fanfictions I do not have a crush on that absolute asshat of a human being.”, he huffed. They chuckled, rolling their eyes at the blush that spread across his cheeks. “Sure.”, PJ said, walking away with Louise to their next class. Dan chewed on his lip again, a habit he was sure he’d have to quit soon. He made his way to the English class that he shared with Phil Lester, who ironically was placed directly next to him. For almost any other person this would just be an inconvenience, but for Dan it was much more. Not only did Dan recently break up with Phil’s best friend, but they had sexted multiple times even while him and Chris dated, setting them up for a rather unique situation afterward. He plopped down into his seat toward the back as soon as he got there, pulling out a sketchbook from his bag and sketching random designs and quotes. By the time Phil had sat down next to him, class had already been on for ten minutes. He sat without any remarks from the teacher, just a sigh. Dan fought the urge to say something snarky at him, instead biting his lip and sketching harder. Phil, however, had decided to not leave him be. “Dan Howell…”, he quietly murmured. “I think the one thing I missed most during my suspension… Was this, hm? What about you?”, he brought a hand to Dan’s exposed lower thigh, dragging it upward. “Phil we can’t.”, he whispered harshly, reluctantly pushing the boy’s rough hand away. He could almost see Phil’s pout as he stared determinedly at his sketchbook, the words, ‘Darling you’ll b-’, taunting him and daring him to pick up his pencil again. 

 

Phil seemed to sense this, smirking again. “Aww, Danny you don’t mean that. How about you welcome me back properly… Maybe in the janitor’s closet?”, he proposed. “Well you’d know a lot about being in closets wouldn’t you.”, Dan had to admit it wasn’t his best but with the extremely attractive punk sitting next to him and daring him to meet up with him in a closet, his brain short-circuited. Phil looked agitated for a moment, but recovered sooner than later, “So I’ll see you in the janitor’s closet by 109 before next period then, hm? ‘S a shame you didn’t wear knee-high-socks, won’t your daddy be mad?”

 

Dan looked up to the ceiling, as if asking whatever the fuck was out there; Why him? Although, he’d take this to looking up at the ceiling and asking himself why humans existed any day. So he nodded, squeezing his legs together and pulling down his skirt a bit more. 

 

The class seemed to drag on from there, Phil casting Dan looks almost every second, resting a hand on his upper thigh during the whole period. Finally though, the torture ended. Phil got up first, patting Dan’s thigh a bit before leaving the room. Dan took a deep breath and tried to assure  himself that he’d find time to study for his Science test before sixth period, because next was only third, and it wasn’t like he’d be missing anything important. Just chorus. So he got up and grabbed his stuff, making his way to the senior wing, getting knowing looks and smirks from the seniors, who knew him to be two years too young to be in their wing. And also knew him to be the one you could probably find in closets most of the time. He pushed open the door to the one by 109, looking up to see Phil Lester leaning against a wall. He closed it quickly, locking it and crashing into him, feeling hands grip his hips and metal piercings graze his lips. They continued this for a while, before Phil shoved Dan to his knees, making him feel like a cheap whore. And he had to admit, sometimes he did question why he did this. But then it started and he couldn’t find it in himself to care when the bell rang for next period, instead looking up into the blue eyes of the person he knew would bring destruction to his life. 

 

They finished almost five minutes before the bell rang, with flushed faces and sore bodies, as they slipped on their clothes. Dan felt hands wrap around his waist from behind, soft kisses being placed on his neck, making him groan. “Phil, I have to go. School. Future. University. C’mon…”, he tried to argue. “Hm… You sure Danny? I remember a little birdie telling  _ me  _ that you happen to carry around travel sized packets of lube?”, Phil muttered into his ear, biting it. Dan bit his lip hard, “Yes. But we really should… Don’t stop… Fine. But quick.”, and with that Dan found himself shoved against a wall.

 

The second time they finished, they both knew it was for good, at least for that day. Phil stared at him with a smirk as Dan fixed his skirt and pastel pink crop top sweater, pulling up his pants and fixing the buckle, finally ready to leave. “Are you going to Joe’s party tonight?”, Phil asked. Dan nodded, smiling. “And which slut are you casting this time in the role of your beard. Which, by the way, is pretty fucking useless.”, he taunted. Phil scoffed, “Brittany. Invited herself. But I’m sure I could get her to ditch me for you, baby boy.”, he spoke. “I’m sure you could,”, Dan laughed, “But the only action you’ll be getting from me tonight is Mario Kart, and maybe a blowjob, if you get lucky. So maybe you should just stick wit-” Dan was interrupted by lips crashing onto his own, “Mm… I’d rather a blowjob and Mario Kart with you compared to some quick and lousy sex with her any night.”

 

And Dan might’ve felt his heart throb at that, but it didn’t matter. Because Phil was already walking out, holding the door open for Dan as they walked to a room that was unoccupied, where they’d spend the rest of the period with a few of Phil’s other friends. They got there in a matter of two minutes, opening the door and greeted with the smell of weed, strong. “Ugh, really? In school? Fucking stoners…”, Dan mumbled the last part. One of them laughed, “Stoners who you fuck, mind you.”

 

“Oh he’ll fuck anyone, so it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“Oi, don’t slutshame me.”

 

And maybe Phil felt his heart throb when they spoke about that, but it didn’t matter. Because Dan was be grabbed by one of them, placed in their lap and being roughly kissed. The guy who grabbed him was strong, with tattoos lacing almost every inch of his body. And with Dan’s small form in his arms and lap, Phil couldn’t help but feel a strong wave of protectiveness crash over him. 

 

But, it didn’t matter. The bell was ringing soon enough and everybody left, including Dan and the guy, but Phil was sure they’d continue it later, and was sure that Dan forgot about their Mario Kart deal. 

 

Dan didn’t, he’d assure you that. He spent the rest of the school day gushing about it to Louise and PJ, who just teased him. “But you guys don’t get it! He’s just so… ugh. And he won’t date me! Does he know how many period I’ve had to miss to get him off? I don’t even think one of his personal sluts would’ve done that.”

 

“Dan you are one of his sluts.”

 

“Well I fuck other dudes too.”

 

“More like they fuck you.”, Chris said as he sat down next to PJ, who blushed heavily when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Shut up Chris. Nobody invited you to this conversation.”, Louise rolled her eyes. “Let’s see. My ex-boyfriend, my boyfriend, and a practical Mom… Why wouldn’t I be here. Actually, now that I think about it… Hey Peej you wanna go get some real food?”, he asked. PJ nodded, turning bright red. “I’ll have you know that  just this morning your boyfriend was shipping us! Or maybe mock, I couldn’t tell.”

 

“Oh we all know that was mock. Shush Howell. Plus, I’m sure PJ here knows you’re not my type. I need someone to own, for example, Peej.”

 

PJ blushed again, and Dan almost wanted to see if he was alright with all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Surely he must’ve felt lightheaded. But before he could, the two were gone. “Truly iconic.”, Louise spoke. Dan rolled his eyes, leaning onto her shoulder. He’d just begun to shut them, almost drifting off into sleep, when suddenly, “Hey Howell.”, was heard from across them. Where PJ and Chris were previously sitting. He looked up to see the boy from earlier sitting there. “Jake. What’s up?”, he asked. “I think you know.”

 

Dan sighed, leaving Louise with a, “Duty calls.”, and walking away. Louise  laughed a bit, but didn’t stop him as she pulled out a book to read. Dan came back quickly, with a flushed red boy coming in directly after him and walking to his own table. “I feel like a whore.”, he said as he sat down next to her. “Only now, you feel like a whore? So not the like, what, seven times you’ve had sex this week  _ during  _ school. I don’t get you, Howell. It’s not like you have to.”, she rambled. “I know I don’t have to but if I didn’t, I’d probably be bullied and treated like shit. And plus, I will admit to being a slut so it’s fine. I just wish that fucking Phil Lester would get over himself and ask me out instead of treating me like a fucking fucktoy.”, he explained, burying his face in his hands. Louise just sighed, petting his hair a bit.

 

-()-

 

“Mom! Dad! I’m leaving!”, Dan called out as he left his house, locking the door behind him. He smoothed down the outfit he was wearing, a tight lavender crop-top and small and tight high waisted light blue shorts. He tried to go for something Phil would like, or at least get his attention. He checked his phone, seeing a text from his ride, who was someone from Phil’s group of friends. The person pulled up in front of his house, in a car filled with  about ten other teens, most high or drunk. Or both. He smiled and walked in, blushing brightly at the wolf-whistled, and swatting at a few groping hands. The ride there was spend loudly, and he thought he could feel somebody looking at him, if only he had the space to look around. Instead, he settled for making out with the guy who’d pulled him next to him. 

 

By the time they got there, the whole house was packed. He looked at it with excitement, quickly stepping out of the car, a few people jokingly holding the door open for him. He made his way toward the drinks, bumping into a few people along the way. He grabbed whatever can was nearest, or maybe 2. Or 3. He forgot to count. He just downed them, stumbling to another place. He was stopped by the quarterback, who yelled out over the music, “Wanna come hang with me and some other dudes in the basement?”, to which he nodded. By the time he got there, he could already see the majority of the football team there. They all turned their heads to look at him, smiling in a weird way and handing him drinks. He took them graciously, plopping down in somebody’s lap who was holding weed and looking at him hopefully. The guy laughed and gave the blunt to him, letting him take a few hits. The whole thing changed when they asked if he wanted to go somewhere more private, to which he nodded, albeit slightly confused. He followed them toward a room. However, one person stopped him. Phil Lester. He swore he had felt butterflies in his stomach when he smirked down at him, offering him a drink if he came to the kitchen with him. He nodded dumbly, following Phil. He could’ve sworn that he heard a few curses, but still followed in hopes of alcohol. Or maybe water. Definitely some water. Phil told him to sit down gently, handing him a cup of water. “Thank you!”, he said excitedly. Phil nodded with a small laugh as Dan chugged it, before holding out his cup for more. “Sure are thirsty, hm?”, he chuckled. Dan bit his lip, looking at him seductively, even a bit clumsily. “No, Dan.”

 

“Why not? It’d be quick.”

 

“Because you’re drunk and stoned. I’m not a fucking rapist.”

 

“But you’re also drunk or stoned.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Oh… I don’t get it.”

 

Phil sighed, “Can I see your phone, please?”, he asked.

 

“Phil that’s not how sexting works.”

 

“No- God, is everything sex with you?”

 

“Just a bit.”, Dan handed over his phone. Phil smiled thankfully, quickly unlocking it with Dan’s birthday, a bit disappointed in his password skills. “Whaddya have Louise as?”, he asked. “Hm… Mom, I think? Or maybe Mom 2! That’s it! Mom 2! And a picture of a…”, Dan began to ramble about that, Phil nodding along. He gently grabbed Dan’s arm. “Let’s go outside, ok?”, he asked. Dan nodded happily. “Good. Great.”, he muttered to himself, mostly. When they finally dodged past all of the bodies and got outside and half a block away, Phil called Louise. She answered on the second ring. " Hey. It’s Phil. Lester. I’m with Dan. He’s uh, really stoned and drunk right now so I’m trying to get him home safe. Any ideas?”, he asked. She made a confused noise. “He’s usually alright during this though, did anything happen?”

 

“I mean, the whole football team was trying to lead him into a room, so there’s that.”, he spoke. She gasped, and let out a few unintelligible noises before speaking, “Thank you so so so so much for helping him. Uh, my parents aren’t home for the weekend so I can take him. Just drop him off here? Also do you think you know what he’s drunk and high on?”

 

“Yeah. Probably beer and weed, I think. Is that all? I mean I have a car so I can drop him to yours.”

 

“Alright, I’ll text you my address. Bye!”

 

“Bye.”

 

They hung up and Phil looked over at the boy who was currently bent over, throwing up. He sighed before leading him to his car once he finished, letting the boy lean against him. “Holy shit Howell.”, he sighed as he started the car. “Phiw? Are we going to your house? Ca-Can we play Mario Kart?”

 

“Nope, Dan. We’re going to Louise’s. Maybe another night. Alright?”, Phil explained. Dan nodded limply. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds nice. Will you be staying at Louise’s, Phil?”, he asked. Phil shrugged. “I don’t think so. But I’ll check up on you on Monday. Alright?” Dan nodded again “Yeah. Yes. But Phil? Wanna know something?”, Dan asked. 

 

Phil nodded, a little hesitant. “I wanna play Mario Kart with you without the sex. I wa-wanna date you, Phil Lester. Y’know that?”, he slurred, before falling asleep on the chair. Phil stiffened, gulping a bit as he finally pulled up to Louise’s. He shook Dan softly. “Y-Yeah?”, Dan stuttered. “Y’gotta get up. We’re here.”, he said quietly. “Where? The party?”, he asked confused. “No. Louise’s. C’mon, love.”

 

He saw a large smile stretch across Dan’s face as he left the car from his side, opening Dan’s door and helping him out. They walked up to Louise’s front door, knocking. Dan smiled goofily and leaned against Phil, moving Phil’s right hand that was holding him up to his thigh, smiling wider. Phil sighed, relieved when the door opened to reveal an angry and tired blonde. Louise. She narrowed her eyes at her brunette friend. “Daniel James Howell. What the fuck were you thinking? Getting stoned and drunk? Get your ass inside and go to my room and get the futon set up. But don’t think that you won’t get a long-ass lecture tomorrow. Now get.”, she spoke eerily. Dan gulped and stumbled his way upstairs, not before grabbing a garbage can and a few plastic bags from the kitchen. Louise sighed, looking back to Phil, who looked a bit guilty. “Are you sur-”

 

“It’s happened before. What about you? Wanna stay?”, she asked. “I shouldn’t, probably. He seems to be pretty horny right now and also I gotta get a few other people home safe.”

 

“You’re better than you let off, Phil Lester. Maybe even friend material.”, Louise spoke, smiling. With that and a small goodbye hug, she closed the door and Phil could hear the yelling from outside. He smiled and walked out, going to his car and picking everybody else up and dropping them home.

 

-()-

  
  


Monday was a mess, for everybody involved at that party. Apparently a bit after Phil had left, the police had been called. Thankfully, they were already home. So they didn't have much to worry about other than the pounding headaches for the people that went to the continued days of the party, that happened on Saturday and Sunday.

 

But back to the main plot line, Dan entered the school feeling like shit. He was sloppily dressed in a random pair of short shorts with an oversized blue sweater, practically swamping his whole body. His hair was a mess of unruly curls, usually they were at least neat. He had bags under his eyes and sunglasses on, however they’d been forced off before homeroom, making him seem worse. Phil, on the other hand, had chosen to not go to the party, like the responsible human being. So he watched almost amused as the same boy who had been giddy just days before accidentally walked into his locker, before snapping out of his daze and opening it. A boy came up to him, whispering something in his ear, to which he nodded vigorously, mouthing a small, “Please.”

 

But before Dan could go, Phil stepped in front of Dan, stopping him. “Yes?”, Dan asked tiredly. “Uh, you alright?”, he asked. Dan nodded, deadpanning. “Yes Phil. I’m fine.”, he assured him. “Where are you going?”, he asked Dan, trying to stall and already knowing what he’d agreed to after seeing the school’s druglord walk up to him and ask a question. “With Dustin. Unless you’re blind.”, he replied. Phil rolled his eyes, “I mean what are you doing.”

 

“Phil, are you alright? It’s Dustin. I’m getting some drugs. I cannot function today.”, he explained. “Don’t. That’s what caused this whole problem. Plus, wouldn’t Louise be pissed?”, he asked. Dan rolled his eyes again. “So? It doesn’t matter.”, he tried to walk away. Phil stopped him. The bell rang then. Dan scowled but made his way to his first period Maths class, walking with his head down. 

 

And maybe Phil felt a little pang in his heart when Dan was pushed against a locker and nodded to something whispered in his ear following Dustin into another janitor closet. But it didn’t matter because Dan came out refreshed and Dustin came out disheveled.

 

By English, Dan looked better as he finished sketching a few things, ignoring the teacher. Phil tried to push aside his concern, as Dan obviously didn’t care for him. But he could help but think back to Friday night when Dan said that he liked him, and wanted to date him. But Phil pushed those thoughts into the back of his head when him and Dan went into the janitor’s closet, ignoring all warnings going off in his head.

 

But then it all went to shit. See, Dan hadn’t always been known as the school slut. He used to just date Chris, before it had been spread that they had a threesome with some other guy in the grade, and from there people began to make advances on the obvious twink, Dan. And from there, everything changed. And Dan regretted every decision he’d made since then. Because now he was where he was, and he couldn’t get out of this weird rut. So he told himself he’d try not to get too deep into the bad boy’s crowd again. But Phil  _ fucking  _ Lester decided to happen. With his gorgeous face and eyes, he practically stole Dan’s heart right away. Too be honest, Dan didn’t regret any of it. Then this happened.

 

Phil knew about what Dan did, he knew that he obviously sold himself just to get some drugs. He told himself he’d keep it in his mind, that he wouldn’t tell anybody. But then it slipped. People were talking about him, as people do. Then somebody, he forgot who, brought up the idea of him being a prostitute and then it slipped out. 

 

“Phil you  _ absolute  _ asshat. I can’t believe you!”, Dan shouted at him when he found him in the halls. “What do you mean-”, Dan growled at him,   _ actually _ growled. “You know exactly what I mean. You told people that I sold sex for drugs? You yourself should know that was a one time thing. I  _ told  _ you what was happening. I’ve never sold myself like that before what the fuck made you say that.”

 

“It’s still technically prostitution, Dan. And people dese-”

 

“People deserved what? To know that I got way too fucking stoned and drunk and hungover that I needed drugs? And that I couldn’t pay for said drugs so I used sex? I don’t think people needed to know.”, he hissed. Phil bit his lip, walking to his next class. “Phil get back here!”, he shouted. Distantly, Phil could make out somebody talking to Dan in a hushed voice, something about a baggie. He blocked out everything else. 

 

Then the next rumor spread. Dan denied the drugs, saying he’d just fuck with any guy as long as they were wearing a condom. But then it was spread  that he worked at a gloryhole on tuesday nights. 

 

All because of Phil. He couldn’t help but feel horrible, and for a valid reason. He was the reason that people knew about the money. Dan’s life got messier, though, ever since the rumors. More sex, and more drugs. And he’d started to accept the drug offers in exchanged for sex. Phil finally decided to confront him about it after he walked into English 20 minutes late smelling like weed with something suspicious in his hair and a small limp. His pastel blue button up was untucked slightly from his high waisted pink shorts, making him look even more messy. He’d broken from Louise, Chris, and PJ, instead sitting with Phil’s group, mostly smoking during Lunch. 

 

One day though, Phil had enough. He whispered harshly to him, “Next period in the janitor’s closet by 109.”

 

“Fine.”, Dan agreed. The rest of English was spent tensely. Until it finally ended, and they made their way to the closet, Phil locking the door behind them. “What did you want, Philly?”, Dan asked. “Are you high?”

 

Dan shook his head with a laugh. “No, course not. It’s only third.”, and Phil thought he felt sick. Phil sighed, “Dan look, I’m sorry. But you need to stop. You’re killing yourself.”, he tried. Dan rose an eyebrow, “Phil, I have spent roughly 2 years being treated like your fucking sex toy-”

 

“-Dan-”

 

“Let me finish. I’ve spent that long. Getting fucked by you. Then more people knew, and suddenly I was a pastel school slut. Because of you. And then I fucking fell in love with you, because my luck. I fell in love with a fuckboy that can’t even come out, even though almost everybody knows. And then there’s this. You told people I was a prostitute. A fucking prostitute. And I still fucking love you. Why? I don’t know. But I do am I’m tired of being a fucking sex slave. So fuck you Phil Lester. Fuck you.”

 

Phil stood there, surprised, before he lurched forward and encaptured Dan’s lips. “I-I love you too. Please give me a shot, please. Please.”, he begged. Dan was silent. “I fucking love you. Fine.”

 


End file.
